La Aventura y el viaje en el tiempo de Terry
by batiluca27
Summary: la historia es mucho mas movida


* * *

En esta historia se comienza a hacer el análisis de la vida colocando como personaje principal a Terry como personaje principal de esta aventura la historia tiene ideas obtenidas de mis historias también de los libros crepúsculo ,Harry potter, Pokemon, digimon y las series de Dc( la nueva serie de DCof legend,Arrow entre otros ) también con cazadores de sombras.

PROROGO: En un punto de la vida en el cual todo cambio pasa y no se nota hasta que realmente se necesita y puede que sea cuando nunca nadie vuelve a tener esperanza.

* * *

Prologo

* * *

Terry: Han pasado cinco meses desde que volví junto a mi equipo después de haber estado con mi familia después de las fiestas y haber estado entrenando con todos mis nuevos poderes que me han salido recientemente los cuales se han dado a través de las peleas es decir ahora soy un semidiós, mago, alquimista, un cambiante, y un cazador de sombras sé que esto es casi increíble pero es lo que soy tengo una familia grande y amigos de corazón, en fin volvamos al tema el día de hoy Darck Wolf y yo estábamos en un día libre en el cual los dos estuvimos meditando mientras los demás estaban discutiendo sobre que comeríamos hoy hasta quien es el personaje mas bonito en fin lo normal pero eso paro cuando se nombró un miembro de mi familia para decirnos Luisa y a mi que se nos necesita en otro lugar ella y yo nos vimos y fuimos a hacer maleta y le dije a mi amigo linterna que quedaba al mando y luisa y yo cruzamos el tubo z cuando

* * *

llegamos vi a mi familia quienes nos esperaban para darnos un informe de que era necesario hacer para salvar el mundo y antes de que pudiera preguntar apareció una nave intredimencional en la cual bajaron un total de 7 personas y se ellos mismos se auto presentaron y el que hacía de líder dijo que necesitaba 2 nuevos integrantes para un viaje en el tiempo para salvar el mundo entonces vimos que ya estaba destinado para que fuéramos los dos solo asentimos pero pregunte si matt me podría acompañar ellos asintieron hice una llamada a mi grupo y antes de subir a la nave vimos un oponente antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta ya estábamos en ataque darck Wolf , Matt y yo ya estábamos por acabar cuando de repente alguien nos bloqueo era vándalo salvaje sin embargo se veía débil pero nos saco del camino de un golpe luego vi que iba hacia matt pero lo saque del camino por la pokebola normalmente no la uso pero ahora era un caso

* * *

de emergencias y luego vi que iba a por luisa mas yo fui mas rápido por mi conexión demoniaca hacia ella sin embargo el preparo un golpe hacia mi y yo estaba agotado pero antes de que pudiera atacarme apareció un grito de otro lado me gire y vi que era ellos luego vi que salvaje se fue pero yo creo que lo volveríamos a ver saque a Matt y me acerque a mi hermanastra y vi que estaba bien entonces Los tres grandes nos ayudaron a recuperarnos y preguntamos quería ese entonces los viajeros nos contaron todo lo que hicieron hasta ahora entonces nos dijo que era hora de irse asentimos y antes de irme deje la pokebola de mi hermano con la familia y ellos entendieron el

* * *

motivo de eso igualmente llevo conmigo a mis pokemons y un monton de herramientas y subimos una vez adentro vimos era grande entonces llegamos a lo que tendría que ser la sala principal y vimos 8 sillas pero se ve que ahora nadie la ocupa vimos que salieron dos mas sin embargo vi que hubo una sustitución en la silla que según Luisa era comprensible asi que no le di importancia y vimos al líder sentarse y bajar el cinturón todos hicieron lo mismo incluso Matt y Luisa escuchamos a la nave cual era siguiente destino entonces entendí lo que pasaría ahora asi que baje mi cinturón y el capitán dijo que ahora seria buscar a ese mal nacido y asi fue como comenzó esta locura para nosotros 3.

* * *

Matt: Después de salir de nuestro mundo todos nos han terminado de poner al día nos quedamos dormidos yo me desperté primero y note que ya no estábamos en movimiento otra cosa que note es que sentía un leve mareo similar a los tubos z pero menos duradero pero aparte de eso no sabia aun donde estábamos aparte de estar dentro de una nave asi que pregunte donde hoy hemos aterrizado la computadora me contesto que estamos en una ciudad de otra época mas sin embargo yo siento que conozco este lugar así que decidí levantarme de la silla para ir a entrenar pero comencé a sentir movimiento y vi que era canario blanco y ella al verme me pregunto si quería ir a entrenar yo asentí algo desconfiado y después me dijo que la siguiera así lo hice y llegamos a un campo de entrenamiento que parecía diseñado para todo tipo de movimiento ella me pregunto si podíamos entrenar juntos para calentar y luego un partido de sparring asentí ya que yo era demasiado competitivo asi que luchamos hasta que se nos dijo que teníamos una misión asi que los dos entramos a las duchas , una vez estuve dentro me quite mi traje abri el agua y me meti dentro se sentía bien una vez limpio Sali y vi que canario blanco me espero para ir juntos.

* * *

Cuando llegamos vi que terry y luisa tenían esa mirada de estas bien? Les asentí y me hice al lado de terry y el me puso su mano en mi cabeza mientras comenzaron a explicarnos la nueva tarea nos dijo que estábamos en Gottham y que íbamos a ir a una de las fiestas de Bruce en este lugar para atrapar a vándalo pero teniendo cuidado con los héroes de este tiempo.

* * *

Terry: Sentí cuando mi hermano se levantó para ir a entrenar con alguien más yo estaba asustado por eso así que secretamente me vincule a el y vi que ellos comenzaron a entablar una especie de amistad entonces nos fijamos en el lugar era Gottham asi que nos dispusimos a escuchar la misión para frio parecía demasiado obvio que no iba a ser una tarea fácil porque lo que dijo era primero aburrido y segundo no tendría oportunidad de robar nada y tercero no sabían moverse por esta ciudad asi que chica Halcon pregunto que seria lo que se necesitaría para esta fiesta el líder nos dijo que no iríamos todos debido a que no todos sabían moverse por esa ciudad y habría restricciones después de eso Luisa ,Matt,Canario blanbco ,el Lider y yo fuimos a comprar los trajes y nos preparamos para la fiesta

* * *

cuando terminamos de prepararnos volvimos a la nave tuvimos un encuentro con mi familia de esta dimensión y se me ocurrio una idea la dije y pudimos subir en la nave pero las aves aun estaban molestando y vi como frio y fuego querían atacar pero les dije que no lo hiciera que hablaría con ellos- pero ellos me dijeron que era mala idea mas yo les dije que seria peor idea ocultarnos para ser descubierto por Bat y ellos vieron que tenia razón asi que me mostre como batman del futuro o mas aya y les dije a los otros que esperaran y yo fui a enfrentarlos abrieron la puerta y vi que eran los 4 hermanos + las aves de presa asi que yo espere a ver cual era el siguiente movimiento y como me lo esperaba la que hablo fue cass ya se que es raro pero ella puede leer el cuerpo y en este momento es lo que menos necesitan los demás ella termino de analizarme y me pregunto en voz alta quien me entreno esa pregunta

* * *

nadie se la espero y yo hice una contra pregunta que era quien crees tu ella parecía a ver asentido en silencio como entendiendo lo que hacia luego lanzo otra pregunta y esta era mas directa como si supiera que hay algo ahí pregunto cuantos veníamos esa no se la esperaban y yo le pregunte si podían guardar un secreto a ellos si que les sorprendió que yo hubiera hecho contra preguntas y ver que yo les iba a mostrar

* * *

Les pedí que abriera pero mantuvieran el campo invisible así lo hicieron y les pedi que nos siguiera y una vez dentro pregunte mentalmente donde estaban y el líder le dijo que en la sala principal asi que los guie hasta allí cuando llegamos vi que cass ,Jay y Dami se alteraron tal y como lo imagine entonces paso algo indeseado nuestra nave comenzó a decirnos del cazador de vándalo pero en ese momento yo Sali con matt porque sabía lo que tenía que hace lo primero que hice fue que Mi hermano usara pulso umbrío que destruyo la nave y luego use una marca que me ayudaría con kero y lo mate mas no me és volví para enfrentarme a ellos junto con mi hermano.

* * *

Los miembros del equipo no se sorprendieron de lo que hice pero los otros si parece que ellos van a ayudarnos con vándalo y guardar nuestro secreto sin embargo yo soy un paranoico y les pregunte en donde encontrar la reunión de los millonarios y Dick tal y como me lo imagine dijo que era esta tarde en metrópolis y la fiesta era en la noche pero que ellos nos van a ayudar de todos modos. Ellos nos dijeron la dirección y que nos ayudarían en lo que se pudiera y se fueron.

Después se nos separó en equipos para ir a metrópolis Matt y yo sabíamos dónde ir así que nos pusieron con frio, fuego, el líder y canario blanco yo pensé para mi esta combinación es mala pero le reste importancia y me centre en la misió llegamos vimos a los multimillonarios(Oliver,Lex y Bruce) discutiendo sobre sus empresas sin embargo mi hermano sintió a vándalo y decidimos atacar ahora que los otros estaban distraídos y le paramos a tiempo tanto la forma actual como la de este mundo sin embargo aun teníamos que pararlo en la fiesta de Bruce.

* * *

Para pararle pero tengo un mal presagio porque no sabríamos movernos sin llamar la atención asi que llame al número de Oracle y escuche a todos los pájaros y me dijeron que ellos ya estaban en posición para ayudarnos y sabían que hacer después optamos que llevaríamos la nave allá y bajaríamos unos cuantos a la celebración cuando acabamos fuimos a la nave una vez ahí me puse a pensar en lo mucho que extraño a mi familia así que se me ocurrió una idea y la explique al grupo que en lugar de seguirle por el pasado el pasado venir a nosotros.

* * *

Después de que explique como lo haríamos lo pusimos todo en marcha y lo conseguimos a tiempo gracias a que poseíamos a mi digimon,las cartas clow y la ayuda de todos pudimos transformar a vándalo en un mortal pagando sangre bat y lo matamos después volvimos a la nave y solucionamos los conflictos del 2016 y volvimos a las ciudades de origen al volver Matt se lanzó literalmente a los brazos de Dick, Luisa fue con las chicas y yo fui a hablar con Bruce y mientras lo hicimos vimos a Rip irse yo creo que va a volver con sus compañeros los maestros del tiempo pero es probable como dice un refrán el tiempo lo dira.


End file.
